


Valentines' Day: Girls Side

by hitsujisan, meshi_chan



Category: Persona 5
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Canon Divergence, Cringefest ahoy, Doki doki shit, F/M, Family Fluff, FeMC - Freeform, If P5 is an otome game, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Slice of Life, Some sort of wish fulfillment?, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-01 21:22:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10930296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitsujisan/pseuds/hitsujisan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/meshi_chan/pseuds/meshi_chan
Summary: Hayakawa Akemi is a strong girl. Of course she is, being the leader of the infamous phantom thieves. She defeated countless shadows and faced many horrors that no one should’ve experienced in their lifetime.So, if she had to choose someone to spend time with during valentine's day; who shall it be?[In which FeMC romances all the boys. Spoilers for endgame]





	1. Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> [Trigger Warning: See tags]
> 
> 1) I play too much Tokimeki Memorial  
> 2) I want to romance the P5 boyos including Nasty Crimeboi  
> 3) This creepy doki doki monstrosity is born
> 
> I've always wanted a Persona game like P3P; but if you choose to play as a boy/girl then the character you didn't choose will show up as a party member with their own Social Link. Like choosing to play as a girl then having Minato show up as a character, or choosing boy then having Minako show up as a character.
> 
> Akemi isn't the girl version of Akira, as having a straight on girl character with the same circumstances as Akira wouldn't make any sense due to double standards (at least in my book). But, they both have almost the same problems with Shido; which will be mentioned in following chapters.
> 
> Also, Ms. Kawakami is a male in this version because-WHO WANTS TO DATE THEIR HOT SINGLE TEACHER WHO IS ALSO AN UNDERCOVER BUTLER PLEASE RAISE YOUR HANDS Other than that, it just made more sense and interesting to genderflip Kawakami because of the thing with her social link that won't work the same if the MC is a girl.
> 
> This is my first fic in this fandom and website, so apologies for some characters being OOC. Also, English isn't my first language either so sorry for the weird grammar and word choices //laughs
> 
> That being said, please enjoy!

Hayakawa Akemi is a strong girl. Of course she is, being the leader of the infamous phantom thieves. She defeated countless shadows and faced many horrors that no one should’ve experienced in their lifetime. Falling victim to an attempted rape and suffering from prejudice, getting sent away because her family couldn’t handle the rumors, beaten and drugged in interrogation, serving time in juvenile hall, even disappear from existence to then return and defeat an evil God to save the world.

So, it’s quite surprising to see her getting worked up over mundane things.

“It’s not supposed to be like that.” said Haru with a small sigh, as she held on to Akemi’s hand. “You’re supposed to mix it inside out, not outside in.”

 

> I’m sorry.
> 
> Which way is out and in again?
> 
> > **Does it make any difference?**

 

It was Ann’s idea that the girls should gather up on the 13th of February; the day before valentine’s day; to make some chocolate. Akemi initially opposed the idea, saying that it’s troublesome and would be better buying off premade chocolate for everyone. After all, she just got released from juvenile hall the other day. But everyone kept pressuring her to make chocolate together with them, even Makoto and Futaba who usually aren’t even into these sort of things.

“Geez don't be so sour!” said Ann, as she put her hand on Akemi’s shoulder. “You’re supposed to put some love in it, think about the feelings of the person that you want this chocolate to go to!”

 _Who do I want to give this chocolate too?_ That question flew into Akemi’s mind. Sure she has male friends who are quite intimate with her and most definitely be expecting something special, but she could only give out only one special homemade chocolate. Make more than one, then it won't be so special anymore.

After a few minutes, the chocolate batter that Akemi frustratingly mixed, along with the others, is done in the freezer. Everyone took out their own chocolate out from their own respective trays, and start decorating it.

“Is that Morgana?”. Makoto couldn't help to admire as she saw Futaba putting in her chocolates in a box shaped like a blue eyed black cat peeking out from a green pouch with a yellow ribbon. “It’s very cute.”

“T.. T… Thanks” There’s a clear red blush that showed up in Futaba’s face after hearing Makoto’s praise, and the girls couldn’t help to tease her for it.

“You managed to capture most of my charming points, I’m impressed.” The girls chatter stopped when they saw their black feline friend, blue eyes full with pride, jumping into the counter. “But it’s still too crude to be even considered a proper depiction of myself.”

 

> > **You’re getting cat fur everywhere!**
> 
> Come here, you stupid cat.
> 
> You’re asking for a beating aren’t ya?

 

Akemi swept Morgana from the counter and promptly pinched him the cheeks. The other girls laughed at this sight, so they all take turns pinching the cat in various places. “Still high and mighty as always you stupid cat!” Futaba was clearly not holding back in regards to pinching Morgana. She was never to let anyone who talked her down like that getting away, especially that pompous cat.

After a night of giggles and making a huge mess of the kitchen in Akemi’s apartment, everyone said their goodbyes, bringing home the chocolate that they put all of their love into. Akemi sighed as she returned after seeing the others off from the lobby, except Makoto who lives in the same building as her.

“We had so much fun, but look at the mess we made.” Makoto chuckles as she follows back Akemi to her chocolate soaked kitchen. Without saying anything, she made her way to the Laundry and came back with cleaning supplies. “I’ll help you clean up, it’s natural if I did so isn’t it?” Akemi is grateful that someone like Makoto is her friend and is the one who lives in the same building as her. She couldn’t even imagine the state of the apartment if not for Makoto checking out her place from time to time.

Makoto said her goodbye after cleaning up the kitchen, taking her chocolate with her. After seeing her through the door, Akemi swiftly went to the shower. She’s exhausted and probably going to need more sleep than she usually needs.

 

* * *

 

It’s quite a rare occasion to see Akemi overslept, even during school break. But after spending a whole day making chocolate with the girls and cleaning up the mess; she just felt that it is a good day for a nice, beauty sleep. When she woke up, the sun was already shining at it’s peak, so she quickly got herself ready for the day and prepared some makeshift lunch.

Akemi had just finished getting ready for the day when she saw her phone lighting up. ‘ _I must have missed a lot of messages_ ’ she thought, when the opened up the phone and seeing the red exclamation mark on her messaging app.

  

> **Akira** : What is it with the sudden amount of couples coming in today? I had to do double the work, I'm so tired.
> 
> **Akira** : That being said, do you want to meet up after I close up shop? I feel like eating something sweet with a cup of coffee today.

 

> **Ryuji** : Just finished up at the gym. Feeling so exhausted. Ugh dammit! I know I need to fight back my post-workout sweet cravings but I just can’t help it!
> 
> **Ryuji** : Ya know what? I feel like meeting you today, can we meet up?

 

> **Yusuke** : I am definitely in the mood
> 
> **Yusuke** : For something sweet today. Mind if I see you?

 

> **Goro** : Good afternoon, have you eaten anything today? If not, let's go eat somewhere.
> 
> **Goro** : I got some seats reserved at this fancy restaurant down in Ginza. Do you want to go together, just the two of us?

 

> **Mishima** : Wanna meet somewhere at 7 am?
> 
> **Mishima** : HOLY CRAP I MEANT PM! 7 PM!!!

  

> **Mr. Kawakami** : Good afternoon, Milady. Are you doing well today too?
> 
> **Mr. Kawakami** : As a butler, of course I do not want my cute master to get sick. Shall we have dinner together?

 

> **Iwai** : I'm closing up the shop for today.
> 
> **Iwai:** Wanna head out somewhere for dinner? We could take Kaoru too or just the two of us, your choice.

 

> **Sojiro:** We had double the amount of customers coming in today, most of them are couples. I wonder what's going on.
> 
> **Sojiro:** Have you been eating properly? I'm taking Futaba and Akira out for dinner after this, do you want to join us?

 

> **Yoshida:** The situation has gone pretty rough since the arrest of Shido, but I think it's getting better these days.
> 
> **Yoshida:** It's been awhile since we last met, would you like to join me for dinner? My treat of course.

 

> **Shinya:** All of my friends are getting excited about getting chocolates from girls, and my mom won't even get me one!
> 
> **Shinya:** I really want to see you today, so make time for me please?

 

As Akemi read the messages, she looked over at the heart shaped chocolate box still sitting on her desk. The one she had so much trouble making and it dawned her that she still has no idea who to give the chocolate that she made, and why it made sense that all of the guys she practically knows was suddenly sending her text messages. Akemi was lost in thought when she felt some weight on her lap.

"You seem to be very busy today" said Morgana, as the cat slowly made himself comfortable in Akemi’s lap. "I bet it's something to do with that chocolate you made with the other girls yesterday."

 

> > **Don’t tease me!**
> 
> Like you know what’s it for.

 

Morgana clearly saw the red blush forming in Akemi’s cheeks and meows slowly. "You really worked yourself to create that chocolate yesterday huh? That person must be lucky." She can’t exactly feel it, but the cat's somber blue eyes are looking at her, wishing for something from her that she couldn’t quite put a finger on.

  
‘ _Who should I spend time with?_ ’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special shoutout to meshi-chan for being my partner in crime and helping me beta this shit when she's barely even alive from uni assignments. STAY STRONG MA GIRL
> 
> I sincerely apologize to anyone being offended if I somewhat misunderstood the implications of being a victim of an attempted rape or accused of using rape as a plot device, since I only have online material to help me understand more about the matter. As for the "rape as a plot device" it will be explained in a future chapter, so hang tight.
> 
> These are the reading materials that I used to understand about the circumstances of being a rape victim in Japan:
> 
> http://www.japantimes.co.jp/news/2016/11/05/national/media-national/dubious-cost-sexual-assault-japan/  
> https://www.quora.com/Why-are-the-rape-statistics-for-Japan-so-low
> 
> See ya guys at the next chapter! (Where there's actually some doki doki shit happenin')


	2. Kurusu Akira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back before they’re dating, he always made sure to make her cup special with a heart shaped design on top. He did this every time she ordered drinks at Leblanc, even when the others are with them. 
> 
> He only said that he’s suddenly interested in trying out latte art after watching some videos online, but she didn’t know better.

 

> **Akemi** : Sure. That sounds nice.
> 
> **Akira** : You thought so?
> 
> **Akira** : Alright, I'll be waiting. Don't forget to bring something sweet, okay?

 

The hidden antique café located in the suburbs of Yongenjaya is already somewhere Akemi considers to be her second home. Memories surge through her head as she opened the café’s door, ignoring the closed sign. The smell of coffee mixed with curry, the occasional laughter when someone said something stupid, the late night group study sessions, the days when they actually get serious about planning their next move, the shabby owner with her quirky daughter, and of course, the bespectacled boy living in the attic upstairs.

Akemi closed the door behind her with a subtle click. She expected to see him behind the counters, preparing coffee as usual and greeting her with that mischievous smirk of his. But to her surprise, she found him slumped up in the table seat with eyes closed.

The sound of the bell above the door woke Akira from his light slumber, he then slowly puts on his glasses to see who just came into the store. “You’ve seemed to caught me off guard,” he lets up a small sigh. “Good evening.” he said with a sweet smile, the kind reserved to few people he really adores. “I’ll go make something for us, why don’t you take a seat?”

Akemi made her way across the table where Akira just sat, as he made his way to lock the door to the cafe and into the counter. The smell of ground coffee quickly filled the air as the boy grinds up the coffee beans and start heating up the pot. He cursed Sojiro for being way too old school, as having an espresso machine would make this process way more easier and faster.

Akemi always enjoyed watching her boyfriend getting busy in the kitchen, as he fills up the pan with water and coffee grind, then boiling it to medium heat. While waiting for the pot to finish, he made some coffee with leftover grounds, putting it aside after he saw the pot steaming up. After he poured the mixture into a cup, he poured some milk in while carefully tilting it.

As the Phantom Thieves’ resident barista, he always made sure to know the preferences of each member as they vary differently. Ann likes an americano, Ryuji likes it _not tasting like coffee_ , Makoto likes it strong, Futaba likes it like the way Sojiro makes it, Yusuke drinks up pretty much anything as long it has aesthetic value, Haru likes it fancy, and Goro likes a nice cup of french pressed coffee.

He brought up two cups and made his way to the couch. One is the black single drip for himself, and the other one is a _caffe latte_ with a heart shaped foam on top, just the way she likes it. He made his way to the table and sat across Akemi and said, “Enjoy.” 

 

 

> You sure know what I like.
> 
> > **Do you only know how to make a heart?**

 

“I could try learning other shapes, but I was trying to be subtle.” he said, pulling out his signature mischievous smirk. “Then again, a dense girl like you wouldn’t even know unless I hit you directly in the face” Akira couldn’t help to laugh as he said that last sentence.

Back before they’re dating, Akira always made sure to make her cup special with a heart shaped design on top. He did this every time she ordered drinks at Leblanc, even when the others are with them. Akira only said that he’s suddenly interested in trying out latte art after watching some videos online, but Akemi didn’t know better.

Akemi took a few sips of her latte when she remembered the thing she’s supposed to give. She took out the heart shaped box from her handbag, putting it on the table and pushing the box towards Akira. He studied the box carefully and Akemi actually hoped she could see a glimpse of him actually losing his cool from that sudden move, but he remained calm and composed, save for the red blush slowly appearing in his cheeks.

“Is this the sweet thing I asked you to bring me?” he asked in a teasing tone.

 

 

> I hope you like it.
> 
> > **Maybe you prefer me in a box instead?**
> 
> No it’s actually bitter, like your heart.

 

“Well it’s true that you are sweet, but I can’t really enjoy you when you’re cramped up inside a box.” he lets out a small laugh. He opened the box and took a small piece of chocolate, puts it to his mouth and then taking a sip of coffee. He took a moment to really feel in the taste, as the bitterness of the black coffee mixed in with the sweetness of the valentine chocolate turns into one of a kind exquisite flavor in his mouth. “Thank you for the treat.” he said, as Akemi can only help to nod and smile.

They both found comfort in enjoying each other's presence, shown by the lack of words exchanged between them. Akemi took her time enjoying the caffe latte while Akira is busy finishing the chocolate box, while taking a sip from his cup at every bite. Sometimes a piece of froth got stuck in Akemi’s lips, which is promptly cleaned by her boyfriend’s hand, later licking it to clean the froth from his fingers. Akemi couldn’t help to turn beet red by the gesture, Akira always knew a way to get her riled up after all.

 

* * *

 

As the night grew darker, the young couple finished up their respective treats in the cafe and made their way to the attic, where the frizzy haired boy calls his room. Akemi couldn’t even imagine living in a place this shabby, but it isn’t such a bad place to be with as long as she has him by her side. After all, this is the place when the boy finally took the plunge to confess his feelings after weeks of sending messages that the girl couldn’t just decode.

They got comfortable on the bed in the room, as Akira had told her that the bed was more comfortable than that worn down sofa that was resting near the old CRT TV. He took a seat next to Akemi but still keeps a distance from her. “It’s been awhile since we’re all alone,” his hand slowly making its way across the sheets to link his and hers. “Did you miss me?”

 

 

> More than you’ll ever know.
> 
> Not as much as you missed me.
> 
> > **A little, how about you?**

 

“I wonder who taught you tease like that.” he couldn’t help to snicker as he heard her response. Akemi waited for the usual comeback from her boyfriend, like he always delivered, but was bewildered instead when she found that he isn’t planning to say anything at all. He already took off his spectacles, putting it aside on the bedside table. Eyes downcast, Akira looks like he can collapse at any moment.

“Hey,” he said with a weak voice. “Do you mind if I.. Take a quick nap?” Akemi was just about to respond but she was too slow, as Akira already found a way to rest his head on her lap. He leaned his head to the side, closing his eyes as he continued his light slumber. It’s been a long day for him, helping Sojiro at Leblanc.

Akemi can only giggle at her lover, the sound of his soft breaths and unruly black hair suddenly reminds her of a certain prideful kitten. She couldn’t help but to play with the teen’s hair, stroking it softly while occasionally ruffling it. Akemi found herself smiling softly at how relaxed and peaceful Akira’s current expression is.

“I missed this feeling you know.” She could hear a soft mumbling coming out from Akira’s mouth. The black-haired teenage turned his head so that his eyes are directly staring at Akemi’s eyes, both of them shared a tender, staring moment before Akira’s eyes softened and opened his mouth again, “I think about how you're doing every night, spending time in that dark cold prison and curse at myself for not being able to save you this time.”

Akemi could only let out a sad smile. The prison was certainly a bad memory for her but she herself took the path and she was ready to face consequences of being the Leader of Phantom Thieves. She never felt so alone and scared during her imprisonment, every night she kept reminding herself that it won’t be long until she became free and become a normal high school student again. She kept reminding herself that she will see her precious people in her life when she’s free, that’s for sure.

“I mean..” Akira continued, waking Akemi from her short reverie. The young woman turned her attention to her lover once again and could see a loving smile reflected on Akira’s face. “You made me a free man after all.”

 

 

> I’m not the one you should thank.
> 
> It’s my fault to begin with.
> 
> > **Did you ever regret saving me?**

 

That question sure caught Akira off guard as a shocked expression appeared on his face.

“And see you helplessly get raped by that bastard while I just walked away?” the black-haired teenager retorted, scoffing in the progress. The memories of a young man standing in front of her during that fateful night went back on Akemi’s mind. The young man yelling things that she couldn’t hear due to trauma of the attempted rape by her father's coworker, the one who her father always made a point not to cross with. Before the young man came to her aid, she already surrendered to her fate.

Since that fateful incident, Akira's been living a year under probation for an assault he did not commit. The ordeal is being too much for him to bear as he can only remember the face of the man who did this to him. He came to terms in the event of never being able to clear his name, as he never felt the treatment people gave him is any different post and pre record. But it all changed after he meet the Phantom Thieves, after he met _her_.

He was never the one to believe in destiny, but it turns out that the young woman he saved is the one who’s currently caressing his hair with a bashful smile on her face. Her testimony as a prime witness is what he exactly needs to clear up his name, walking the earth as a free man once more.

“I won't let that happen on my watch. In fact, I learned that my ordeal was actually a blessing.” Akira continued with a determined voice. The determined, protecting and somewhat soothing voice of Kurusu Akira always made Akemi feel safe whenever the vice-commander of Phantom Thieves spoke reassuring words to her or to the team. She took comfort in knowing that she can always depend on him when the time arises.

“Because at the end, I saved the princess from the dragon and stole her heart” Akira spoke out, touching Akemi’s cheeks with a grin on his face. It wasn’t the usual grin that he used to display back in Palaces or Mementos, but a loving, childish grin that only Akemi could witness. She returns the favor by pinching him the nose, prompting him to pull her hand from it and letting out a carefree laugh.

“Well, since I’m free to do whatever I want with my life,” Akira immediately sat up, turning his body to face Akemi and stared at the young woman in front of her. He puts his hand on top of Akemi’s vacant hand and grasped it gently, as he stared down at their hands, Akira pulled their hands, with hers on top of his, to his lips, he asked, “I’m not in the wrong to ask for your hand to tread this road together with me, right?”

  

 

> Oh, Akira.
> 
> > **Wait, did you just..**
> 
> Can we wait a few more years?

 

Upon hearing the young woman’s confused statement, Akira let out a small chuckle, “You thought I was asking for your hand in marriage?” He asked with a teasing tone. Before Akemi could answer, Akira pressed his body towards her so that Akemi had to lean backwards, “I’m not denying it, but it’s up to your parents and my parents to decide when we go back to our hometown.” Akira whispered, his eyes flashed nothing but pure love for the young woman in front of him.

“But for now..”

A sudden voice change made Akemi surprised but she kept quiet, as she noticed that Akira was leaning very forward towards her, albeit slowly, until she found herself laying flat on the mattress with Akira now on top of her. Yet still, Akira showed no sign in stopping. He finally stopped when their lips barely touched and Akemi could feel the soft, warm breath that Akira was producing.

‘ _He’s so close._ ’ Akemi thought in her mind as the young male was above her. One thing for sure, as she studied the fine lashed grey eyes of her lover, devoid of the glasses usually adorning his face, Akira’s eyes were clouded with lust.

The black-haired leaned against Akemi’s ear and with a seductive voice that tickles her ear, sending shivers down to her spine, he whispered,

“I’m not letting you leave my side for tonight.”

  
_I spent a romantic evening with Akira._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Message from sponsor : The amount of doki doki shit in this chapter is real yo I had to watch some Korean dramas for references thank God I’m drunk with uni assignments
> 
> Message from author: Boyo wants to bang the girl yo


	3. Sakamoto Ryuji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was very like him to act before thinking, getting himself swept up in the mood and letting his emotions flow with actions. As the night grows on for the young couple, the sensual tune of the piano playing at the background, he did the only thing he thought is appropriate for the moment. 
> 
> But, if he actually took time to think before awkwardly swinging their bodies back and forth to then step on her feet again and again, he’s actually really bad at this slow dancing thing.

> **Akemi** : Okay. I'll go with you.
> 
> **Ryuji:** For real!? MAN I CANT BELIEVE THIS IS HAPPENING, HECK YEAH! 
> 
> **Ryuji** : Guess I got too excited, sorry bout that. I'll be waiting at the crepe shop near the gym.

 

Akemi made her way through the bustling streets of downtown Shibuya, breathing the not so fresh city air. She remembered the first time she went to the city, it was when her father took her to one of his frequent business trips to the capital. The little girl back then was overfilled with joy, packing up her bag and crying as her mom had told her that she couldn't bring all of her stuffs to her father’s amusement. When they finally arrived and got out of the station in Shibuya, her eyes gleamed with pure joy. She took in the sights, people hustling in and across the sidewalk, the Hachiko Statue right outside the exit, huge TV’s and advertising billboards surrounding her, and she dreamed about someday living life here like she always wanted.

She did got her wish, although it’s nowhere like she imagined it to be. The thought of living in this city only brought her pain, as she remembered the look of her mother seeing off at the station with tearful eyes. The people at her new high school were treating her like she didn’t exist, whispering nasty rumors in her earshot. The once paradise city she lives in was slowly turning to be her prison, a personal punishment for not being able to go against that man to save that boy. 

But it all changed after her chance encounter with the blond-haired boy who is now calling and waving at her with a huge grin on his face. He often called out their classmates who were saying bad things about her, even going so far and got himself in trouble for punching one of the male students who said that she was some ‘ _ easy whore _ ’. The once lonely city she accepted to be her confinement was slowly filling up with hope and joy, thanks to the vulgar classmate who’s also a precious teammate of hers.

Sakamoto Ryuji was leaning at the side of the crepe shop when he saw his companion for the day coming into view. He took her in a small hug, leaving her blushing as she certainly didn’t quite enjoy the attention they’re getting by his actions. Ryuji laughed as he saw his girlfriend’s mouth turns into a small frown, then letting out a cry of pain thanks to her playfully hitting him on the left arm. “Ya don’t have to be so mean!” he said as Akemi grins victoriously.

Ryuji immediately made his way to the cashier to order when he realized that his girlfriend didn’t follow suit. “Huh, you’re not going to buy anything? It’s my treat.”

 

> I guess this thing belongs in the trash.
> 
> > **So what I’m going to do with this thing?**
> 
> You’re choosing a crepe over this?

 

Akemi pulls out the heart shaped box from her handbag, waving it in front of him with a mischievous grin on her face. Ryuji looked at the heart shaped box, studying it for a moment when the sudden realization kicked in.

“W-W-W-WAIT YOU'RE GIVIN’ IT TO ME!?” he screamed, attracting the attention of passerbys. Akemi quickly shushed him, and Ryuji could only nod his head in an apologetic way. “Is’it bad if I said this was actually my plan all along?” He could only help to snicker as he took the chocolate from her hands, smiling to her as he said, “It’s actually my first one so… Thanks.” he blushed as he said those words, the young female smiling bashfully in return. 

The familiar tune of an incoming message tone startled them, the blond-haired teenager pulls out his phone from his pocket. “It’s from my ma’” he said, opening the phone to look at the message. “She has something to give to ya, it’s back at my place.” He puts down his phone and looks at his lover, smiling gently as he grabs hold of her hand. “We can’t be eating these things out in the open rite’?” 

The couple walked hand in hand, as the male teen guided his girlfriend to the apartment that he shared with his mom. Ryuji opened the door to the apartment for her, closing it behind him. He turned on the lights, swiftly took off his shoes at the  _ genkan _ , then jumping to the floor while Akemi’s still busy taking off her shoes. She took note of this sweet, flowery scent coming from inside the apartment, and was just about to ask her boyfriend about it but was interrupted by a loud shriek.

“Oh my God, MOM!!” Akemi quickly rushed into the living room after hearing her boyfriend screamed. The flowery scent was way stronger in the living room, the source being a vase of roses on top of the living room table. Ryuji closed the door behind him with a loud bang, scrambling to turn off the candles and clean up the rose petals on the table. She couldn’t help but let out a laugh as she watched her boyfriend cleaning up the situation, his face was very red.

 

> Your mother must like you a lot huh?
> 
> > **Mother knows best, after all**
> 
> I see someone’s a momma boy

 

“I wasn’t even planning to take ya back but because of that text, and I should follow what ma’ said so I- Oh.” he kept silent as the sudden realization kicked in. Akemi brought up her fist to her mouth, trying not to laugh at Ryuji’s stunned expression. She found it cute and remind herself to say thank you to Ryuji’s mother if she ever met her one day.

“I’ve been punk’d…. By my own mother.” Ryuji couldn’t help but to laugh at the shocking turn of events. “I bet there’s nothing she wanted me to give to ya’- NO I DIDN’T MEAN IT THAT WAY!” he quickly fumbled as he remembered the package that he hid before she showed up. The blond-haired teenager ruffled his own hair in frustration and embarrassment before letting out a big sigh.

Ryuji took a seat on the sofa, leaning back as he put the box of chocolates on top of the coffee table. With a quick pat on the space next to him, Akemi swiftly took her spot on the sofa. She leaned on his firm shoulders, as the boy enjoyed the box of chocolates she prepared just for him. When Ryuji tried to feed her a piece of chocolate, Akemi took the chance and playfully bit his fingers. He yelped in pain, but quickly laughed as he always enjoyed this childish side of her. 

“Say.. Whaddaya think of staying ‘ere longer? My ma’s pulling a double, and it’s valentines after all.” Ryuji asked as he finished his last chocolate while staring at Akemi who’s sitting beside him. The young female thought for a while, before nodding her head while smiling cheerfully. She made note to leave a message to Morgana later that she’ll be back late. 

 

* * *

 

It was evening when the music suddenly started playing from the speaker, startling the two teenagers who were casually relaxing, with Ryuji reading a sports magazine and Akemi reading a novel she magically found inside her handbag, on the sofa. The blond-haired teen immediately moved from his sitting position, finding that he accidentally sat on a remote. 

 

_ "Oh don't you dare look back. _

_ Just keep your eyes on me." _

_ I said, "You're holding back," _

 

The upbeat melody of the sudden music playing somehow intrigues the female teenager as she closes the novel that she was reading and stood up from the couch. While Ryuji was frantically searching for the button to turn off the music on the remote, Akemi extends her hand towards her boyfriend with a cheeky grin on her face.

 

> It can’t be helped, right?
> 
> Let’s go!
> 
> > **She said, “Shut up and dance with me!”**

 

Ryuji took her hand and Akemi immediately pulled him from the couch, forcing him to stand up and follow the rhythm of her dancing. The both jumped around the living room, dancing freely, letting the upbeat music lead the movement of their bodies. Akemi bursted out laughing when she saw her boyfriend was dancing quite silly in front of her, Ryuji would laughed also when he saw her girlfriend or himself bumped one of the furnitures in the apartment. 

 

_ This woman is my destiny _

_ She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo, _

_ Shut up and dance with me." _

 

Ryuji would grab Akemi’s hands and made them dance together, whether it was swirling her around or simply playing with their hands together, albeit it came out awkward yet the two of them would brushed it off and laughed, hands still joined with each other. Whilst dancing, the young female didn’t noticed the loving look and sincere smile that he would gave her when the  _ ‘this woman is my destiny’ _ lyric was sung by the singer. Sakamoto Ryuji couldn’t agree more and that thought made his smile grew even wider.

As the song came into a stop, the coupled prepped up themselves for another upbeat track. But was surprised to listen as a slow, romantic, piano intro coming out from the speakers. 

 

_ In a lonely city where there's nobody _

_ My voice cannot reach anyone anymore _

_ In the hearts of two people who love deeply _

_ The cold air of the night hid my breath away _

 

Akemi looked dumbfounded at Ryuji, as she certainly didn’t expect him to listen to this kind of music. He returned her gaze with a loud sigh, “Akira’s just came over the other day and told me to listen this album, some kind of late 80’s Jazz or sumthin’. Must’ve put it on the playlist by accident.” Ryuji’s hand was ready to push the next button on the controller but stopped as a stroke of idea flashed inside his mind.

“Well milady,” he said, making an atrocious accent of some old time gentleman. “Can I have this dance?” Akemi couldn’t help to laugh as Ryuji actually took a bow and offers his hand for hers to take. She took his hand, bowing politely while tugging her skirt like a proper lady, and got herself close to him as he took her in a sweet embrace.

It was very Ryuji like to act before thinking, getting himself swept up in the mood and letting his emotions flow with actions. As the night grows on for the young couple, the sensual tune of the piano playing at the background, he did the only thing he thought is appropriate for the moment. But, if he actually took time to think before awkwardly swinging their bodies back and forth to then step on her feet again and again, Ryuji’s actually really bad at this slow dancing thing.

Akemi, her feet being sore thanks to her ‘genius’ boyfriend, took a step back. She pulls out this disapproving pout at her dance partner, making him embarrassed as she actually caught him red handed. Ryuji’s face turned red as a tomato, scrambling his mouth as he tried to form an intelligible sentence while rubbing the back of his neck. 

Before Ryuji managed to say something understandable, Akemi took his right hand and directs it towards her back, putting her left hand over his right shoulder, and then finally pulling up her right arm with his left one linked to it. She looked at Ryuji deep in the eyes, as she couldn’t help to notice the blonde’s cheeks turning much more redder than a tomato.

 

> Come on, follow me.
> 
> > **You know you’re really bad at this, don’t you?**

 

“S- S- Shaddup.” Ryuji was at loss of words looking at the sudden bold actions of his girlfriend, something that he even thought to be won’t be possible. Akemi took her time guiding him towards the steps, giggling as her boyfriend stumbles from time to time, laughing cheerfully as she successfully guided him to do a small twirl.

Ryuji looked at the person smiling in front of him and wondered what the hell he did to actually deserve someone like her. All his life, no one actually took the time to actually be patient with him. He’s used to people mocking him because of his general stupidity and brash attitude, not knowing that he’s just not as quick like other people to understand things. As he saw her slowly guiding him towards the steps, not raising her voice when he did a rookie mistake, he instantly knew that she is the one.

 

_ We’re together, and eternally... _

 

Ryuji couldn’t help to blush as he heard the song reaching it’s crescendo, he really needs to thank his bro for actually recommending this album to him someday. He stopped his steps and looked straight into the eyes of his lover, smiling softly and grasps her hands tightly.

“Aren’t you ashamed, having a guy like me?” he asked, eyes softening and his tone somewhat came out sad and apologetic. 

 

> Why would I?
> 
> You’re perfect just the way you are.
> 
> > **Aren't you ashamed, having a girlfriend like me?**

 

He shot her this bemused look, “You’re smart, brave, and beautiful. Don’t think that you’re anythin’ less because to me, you're more than perfect.” 

“It might be sad that you’re leaving next month, but I’m grateful that at least I got to spend this moment with you.” He remembered seeing Makoto, Akira, and Futaba looking gloomy in Leblanc at christmas morning, refusing to say anything until Sojiro told everyone what Makoto had told him before, that Akemi had turned herself in. The memories of him living without her for three months crossed his mind as he shot a downcast glance at her, eyes filled with affection and love. “I missed you, so freakin’ much.” 

Without warning, Ryuji pulled her close, stealing a quick peck of her lips before lifting her up in the air. She struggles to find some sort of a grip before losing her balance, finally settling to rest her arms on top of Ryuji’s shoulders as he giggled seeing his adorable girl get flustered like that. Akemi lets out a small laugh, smiling softly as their eyes met. With a sincere smile, Ryuji whispered, “Thanks for always believin’ in me, Akemi.”

Ryuji slowly puts her back to the ground, never breaking eye contact with his lover. He flashed an embarrassed smile, as Akemi did the same as well. She puts around her hands over his broad shoulders, looking deep into his brown eyes. Ryuji let’s out his best smile and said,

“So, if ya’ kinda find yourself in trouble next time,” 

Ryuji puts one foot in front of him as he leans closer to her, holding her back as she slowly falls down, never letting go of her arms on top of his shoulders. They share a passionate gaze, Akemi being surprised to see him actually knowing how to do the  _ tango _ . He moved his head closer to her face, blushing as he can see the reflection of his face on her eyes.

With a soft whisper, he opened his mouth, sending a stream of warm breath over her cheeks, as he looked deep into the eyes of the person who can love him for who he is,

“I’ll go straight running to you” 

  
_ I spent a romantic evening with Ryuji. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Message from sponsor : honestly this fanfic was delayed one day because i was ded im sorry very much also if you’re wondering the upbeat song was Walk Off the Moon - Shut up and dance with me, its a good song to hear when you’re stressed out 
> 
> Message from author: Since miss sponsor is going through deadly finals, expect future chapters to come out a little bit slowly. Don’t worry, we won't leave you guys hanging for a week :”D 
> 
> Message from sponsor again : please wish me pass all of these shits
> 
> Stop cutting off my damn messages miss sponsor: If you guys are wondering what song is playing when they’re slow dancing, it’s “Futari” by Tatsuro Yamashita. I highly recommend listening it as you read this chapter for MAXIMUM DQN


	4. Sakura Sojiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I always thought that having kids would be troublesome. "
> 
> He stole a glance towards his son who already made his way from his seat, who is currently pinching both of his daughters cheeks yet the two females kept laughing cheerfully despite some threatening words that came out from the male’s mouth who’s grinning as well. 
> 
> "But, I’d like to think that they’re MY troublesomes."

> **Akemi** : A dinner sounds nice. I’d love to.
> 
> **Sojiro** : I see. I’ll tell Futaba and Akira.
> 
> **Sojiro** : We’ll be waiting for your arrival then.

 

Akemi raised her eyebrows in confusion when she saw the lights are off inside Cafe Leblanc, the place where she thinks Sakura Sojiro, Futaba’s surrogate father and Akira’s guardian, would be waiting for her arrival. She tilted her head as her eyes caught the ‘closed’ sign on the cafe’s door. The young female took a few steps backwards before looking up and noticed that the lights on Akira’s room, which is on the attic, were also off. ‘ _That’s strange_ ’, she thought. 

She made her way to the Sakura’s residence which was not that far from the cafe. She first came here with her friends, sneaking inside to search a clue about Sakura Futaba’s whereabouts. Akemi giggled when she remembered how scared Makoto was, the poor student council president had clutched both Akira and her clothes while quivering. Akemi was pretty sure the clothes that she wore that day became wrinkled, no amount of ironing could fix it.

The young female was about to rung the doorbell for the umpteenth time, with no answers, when she saw the gate and the front door was slightly opened. Akemi sighed in defeat and made her way in. She made sure to close the gate and the front door as she entered the two-storey house. The house itself was dim lighted and she could hear the television sounds from the living room. 

Akemi took a peek and saw the man that she was searching for, Sakura Sojiro, was sleeping soundly on the sofa, some bills, a notebook and some dirty plates were on the table in front of him. It looks like he was sorting out his own bills and accounting journal, before falling asleep.

Akemi was going to tidy the table when she almost found herself with a heart attack, as she saw an orange-haired figure sprawling on the floor with a laptop near its head. ‘ _ Ah, it’s Futaba _ ’, Akemi sighed in relief. Her lips unconsciously turned up into a smile, it looks like Futaba wants to accompany Sojiro doing his work so she brought her laptop downstairs and worked with him. Well, Akemi couldn’t be so sure if she’s working or was just playing around.

Akemi was about to put away and wash the cutleries from the living room table when she heard a groan coming out from the sofa. The young female turned her head and saw Sojiro opening his eyes. His eyes quickly shot wide as he saw Akemi, his expression looked like he just saw a ghost or something hideous in front of him.

“Akemi-- You almost gave me a heart attack!” Sojiro bursted out as he sat on the sofa and patted his chest as if trying to settle his poor heart back. Sojiro’s bursting made his surrogate daughter immediately sat up albeit looking very tired and is still trying to gather her soul.

“Akemi.. Hello..” Futaba muttered before yawning, hair disheveled and her glasses was not in the supposed place.

 

> Hello to you too, Futaba.
> 
> Did you two slept well?
> 
> > **I’m sorry, but you left the gate and front door open again.**

 

“I-- Again?” Sojiro scratched the back of his head, looking puzzled and somewhat embarrassed. “Well, it looks like I AM becoming old. I see you that closed it, thank you. Won’t happen again.” Sojiro said as he stood up from the sofa, Futaba followed suit as she stood up from the floor, bringing her laptop with her.

“That’s what you said two days ago, Sojiro~” Futaba sung as she exited the living room and made her way to the stairs. Akemi could hear a faint yell, “I’ll be ready to go in five minutes!” from upstairs. Akemi took the plates to the sink and washed it thoroughly. It’s normal for her, after all the Sakuras had invited her to countless lunches and dinners together and Akemi asked Sojiro personally that she’ll wash the dishes whenever they had dinners or lunches together at the Sakura residence. 

Sojiro entered the kitchen, opens the fridge and observes the leftovers inside it.

 

> > **Where’s Akira?**
> 
> So.. just the three of us?
> 
> Aren’t we missing somebody?

 

“I asked that kid to come along with us but when I said that you’re coming, he just looked straight up dejected and said he’s going straight to bed instead. So, it looks like he’s not coming.” Sojiro answered as he closed the refrigerator door and looked at the young female who’s busy doing dishes. The older male pursued his lips and leaned to the counter, folding his arms,

“Did you break his heart or something?” Sojiro asked. Akemi could hear a hint of concern in the older male voice.

 

> I don’t think so?
> 
> > **He’s probably just tired**

 

Sojiro thought for a while, observing the younger female in front of him before letting out a sigh, “Is that so? Well, I hope that’s the case.” He said, a small smile appeared on his face. Unconsciously, Akemi was smiling as well. 

“I’m ready!! Sojiro! Akemi! Let’s go!!!” Futaba yelled as she entered the kitchen. The orange-haired girl pulled Sojiro’s arm towards the front door, ignoring the man’s plea to her to let go off his arm but nevertheless she could sense a caring and affectionate attitude from Sojiro to his daughter as they made their way outside, while Akemi followed suit, making sure the door and gate to the Sakura residence were locked.

The cafe owner made his way to the garage, warming up the yellow vintage Volkswagen Beetle sitting inside of it. Sojiro is an old school guy, proven by his choice of vehicle and the general aesthetic of his rundown coffee shop. Futaba kept pressuring him to buy a new car before his Beetle eventually broke down, but he brushed her off, saying that he doesn’t have the money for that but actually not wanting to part with the car as it reminded him of the times he spent with Isshiki Wakaba, Futaba's biological mother and the only woman to have stolen his heart.

Futaba took the passenger seat next to Sojiro while Akemi made herself comfortable in the back seat. “Don’t forget to buckle up your seatbelts, okay?” The older man motioned to the passengers in his car, the orange haired girl letting out an enthusiastic “Gotcha’!” while the lady in the back seat nods her head slowly. “Okay then, here we go.” Sojiro pushed the gas pedal, and they made their way outside the alleyways of Yongenjaya and into the main road. 

At the second floor window of a building not so far from the Sakura's house, a certain bespectacled boy watched the yellow car go away to the distance, sighing in defeat.

 

* * *

 

 

It’s actually Akemi’s fourth time eating in this sushi restaurant, which is located on a luxury neighbourhood in Ginza. The first time is with the Phantom Thieves for Makoto’s welcoming party, the second time is after they stole Futaba heart and Sojiro decides to take both Akira and Akemi to have lunch together, and the third time is when Akechi Goro invited her for dinner on one of their former outings in the city.

Sojiro and his two ‘daughters’ took their seats in the restaurant while the chef prepared the  _ omakase  _ sushi course that this place is famous for. The three patrons took a sip of their  _ ocha  _ cup, chatting freely about the topics that went through their minds. Akemi remembered the last time when her family had their own dinner outing, memories flied by as she recalls the lighthearted conversations with her parents over the luxurious restaurant table. Her father talked about his recent achievements in his workplace and her mother telling him that Akemi’s won the school’s talent competition. She smiles as her father would order the largest strawberry parfait at the menu every time she achieved something, whether it's academic or non academic.

Ever since Mr. Hayakawa got himself a promotion, he got even more distant than before. Long gone are the days when the Hayakawas eat at that luxurious restaurant one week or another, as Mr. Hayakawa usually comes back home only one or two times during the week. For the days he actually came back home, it was already so late in the night that Akemi already fell asleep, and he left so early next morning that Akemi couldn’t even catch a glimpse of him going away indefinitely.

Akemi snapped back into reality as the chef in front of her gives her the sushi plate, then also giving it to the empty seat next to her that was supposed to be Akira’s. Sojiro noticed the chef’s fault but was too late as he already served the portion for his delinquent ‘son’ who won't be showing up today.

Sojiro looked at Akemi and gives out a small sigh, “Sorry, I already made reservations for four people so...” 

 

> It’s alright.
> 
> > **More for me then!**
> 
> Can I save this portion for Morgana?

 

“Hey! I want some of that too! Give me the  _ kani _ one, Akemi!” Futaba retorted as she grabbed the sushi plate that was on Akira’s seat. Sojiro let out a laughed seeing his daughters fighting over the sushi plate. He tried to recall all of the scenes that Akira, Akemi and Futaba made, whether it was fighting over food during their occasional eating out together or their somewhat bickering over small things like siblings would. All of them might not be related by blood, but he deeply cares about his daughters and son like his own kin. He’s sure that they also feel the same towards each other.

Akemi suddenly thought about the heart shaped box sitting in her handbag, she gave Futaba a meaningful look, thankful that the girl seemed to quickly catch on to her intentions. “Sojiro!” Futaba gave his surrogate father a loud pat in the back that quickly catches his attention. “What is it?” he asked his daughter with an amused look.

“We have something to give to you today~” said Futaba in a childish tone as Akemi smiled. Both females pulled out the heart and cat shaped box from their bags respectively, giving it to the older man who suddenly got flustered with their bold actions. Futaba smiles cheerfully and said, “Happy valentines day, dad!" 

“Sushi and chocolate?” Sojiro rubbed the back of his head, smiling softly seeing the present that he just got from both of his daughters. “Shouldn’t you be giving this thing to someone else?” Sojiro shot a judging look at Akemi. 

 

> So, you don’t want it?
> 
> I worked… So hard to make this… 
> 
> > **But I love you, dad!**

 

“Hey, I'm not even your legal guardian!” the red blush present in Sojiro’s suddenly grew more defined than before. The older male scratched the back of his neck and accepted both of the chocolates that the girls in front of him gave it to him, “Uh, well if you said so…” 

As Sojiro opened the chocolate box, Futaba grabbed her chopsticks before putting another sushi to her mouth, munching it softly, swallowed it before adding, “Actually we're also planning on giving the chocolate to Akira, for you guys to share but since he’s not here… “

“Did someone call for me?”

Futaba lets out a small yelp. Akemi turns her body around and saw Akira, sitting on the seat behind her while resting his head on his palm. “Before you ask, Yes I just came. No, I was actually planning to meet up with Ryuji today but he suddenly bailed on me so that's why I'm here.” the bespectacled teenager told them as a small pout appeared on his lips.

Sojiro shot his son a judging look, knowing for sure that the second part of his sentence was clearly a lie. He gave him a meaningful smile and said, “Akemi, why don't you give your chocolate to Akira? I don't think I'll be able to finish both of your chocolates though. And besides, you already planned on giving him some right?”

“No!” shouted Futaba. “We want both of you to taste the same amount of our chocolate so both of our love for you two are shared evenly, isn’t that right Akemi?” the silent young lady gave a small nod, promptly mixing in the chocolates from her box and Futaba’s. She then gave the heart shaped box to Akira, while Futaba gave the cat shaped box to Sojiro. Both men laughed over the gesture. 

Akira smiles to the young lady sitting next to him and said, “I'll make sure to cherish the love you two have for me then.” a small blush could be seen clearly, appearing on his face. He then puts the piece of chocolate to his mouth, feeling in the sweet taste to suddenly feel a burning sensation all over his mouth, before coughing violently. 

“HE GOT THE JACKPOT!” Futaba laughed over the misfortune of her surrogate brother, who is now currently hunched down, choking on the dinner table. Akemi suddenly remembers that yesterday Futaba asked where she kept her wasabi paste, directing it to her not knowing its purpose was to prank the unlucky soul who took the chocolate innocently. 

“Calm down! You're making a scene!” said Sojiro as he made his way to the poor young male and pats his back calmly. “Here, drink this.” he gave Akira glass of water while Futaba is still laughing loudly at Akira’s misfortune while Akemi clasped her mouth with her hands, trying not to burst out laughing in an unladylike manner. 

Sojiro could hear Akira’s soft laughing as he regained back his composure after swallowing the chocolate with wasabi paste on it. It looks like the young male found the prank funny albeit he kept muttering some curse words in the middle of his laughter, directed towards his supposed-to sisters. 

_ I always thought that having kids would be troublesome.  _ Sojiro stole a glance towards Akira who already made his way from his seat, who is currently pinching Akemi’s and Futaba’s cheeks yet the two females kept laughing cheerfully despite some threatening words that came out from the male’s mouth who’s grinning as well.  _ But, I’d like to think that they’re MY troublesomes. _

Sojiro’s inner and happy monologue was cut short as the chef of the sushi restaurant sent a menacing glare towards him, hinting that the the kids’ bickering and laughter was disturbing the other guests. Sojiro bowed apologetically towards the chef and made some gestures towards the teenagers, asking them to keep it down.  

As the situation finally got under control, with Futaba and Akemi sitting down in silence and Akira eating the remaining sushi left on his plate, Sojiro could only let out a tired sigh as he muttered, 

“What did I do to deserve this… “

 

_ I spent a lively evening with Sojiro, Futaba, and Akira _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Message from Sponsor : my current status is not ded yet still not alive either. I’m sorry for being one of the reasons that we let you guys hanging for a week :’( This time, it’s a very family-oriented story, it’s different than our previous chapters, you could also get a glimpse of what Akemi’s family was like. We poured a lot of thoughts while making this (including establishing Akemi’s family and me searching for some materials on my college books), but nevertheless, we had fun writing it! Hopefully you guys also enjoyed reading this chapter :D
> 
> Message from Author: So we did kinda left you guys hanging for a week D: This chapter was totally unplanned for, since our first plan was to finish up the main boys and then branching out to other characters. We decided to alternate between chapters, so all of you guys won’t die from sugar rush and also to put more exposure on Akemi’s backstory. Also, our initial plan was to also keep the non main boys chapter to be 1000+ words, but.. This became the longest chapter in the whole series for now :”D We’ll get back to the lovey dovey chapters soon (author’s stock of munekyun serifu suddenly ran out), so enjoy this chapter while you wait ahahahahaha << hopefully


	5. Kitagawa Yusuke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He always admired the way she presented herself, there was a certain aura to her that mystically draws his attention to her. Is it the way she always knew what is the right thing to say? The way she brushed her hair behind her ear every time she’s embarrassed? Or is it the certain elegance she holds while leading their rag tag bunch of misfits through the metaverse? As he took his time slowly translating her form to his canvas, a fervent feeling rises in his chest, slowly bursting to life.
> 
> For the first time since forever, he was thinking of something else rather than art or his growling stomach.

> **Akemi** : I don't mind.
> 
> **Yusuke** : Much appreciated.
> 
> **Yusuke** : I'm at the usual spot in the station square, see you there soon.

 

After meeting up at their usual spot in the station square, the couple took the Yamanote Line heading off to a museum in Ueno, where an exhibition that Yusuke had been wanting to go took place. It was an exhibition of famous Impressionism works from the late 18th century, and Yusuke had managed to save enough money to take him and his girlfriend to see the exhibit together.

After they reached the museum, Akemi brought a pamphlet that was offered in the entrance of the exhibit. She then offered a pamphlet to him, but Yusuke shook his head politely, saying that he do not need that since he’ll let his ‘sense of art’ guide him throughout the exhibition.

Akemi was strolling by herself, looking at the painting that caught her attention while Yusuke was meticulously examining every painting that he saw. Akemi couldn’t help but giggle every time she saw Yusuke was looking at a painting very closely, his nose could touch the said painting. She hopes he won't get in trouble for studying the painting too close.

Akemi was busy walking aimlessly when a painting down the hall caught her attention. It was a painting of a lone ballerina _en pointe_ , balancing gracefully on one leg while maintaining a majestic pose. A crown adorns her head, black ribbon flows on her extended neck, and her dress is subtly covered in red flowers. She has her eyes closed, a triumphant smile on her face as she finished her performance. A blur of people stood behind her, a man wearing a black suit and another ballerina clad in yellow watching from behind the curtain. Akemi pulled out her pamphlet, searched for the said painting in the contents, but failed to find the said painting in the pamphlet.

“You seemed to be interested in this painting.” said Yusuke to the female who's standing beside him, on her hand was on the exhibition pamphlet. “Do you want me to tell you more about it?” Akemi gave Yusuke a small nod, closing the pamphlet.

“The Star, also known as _Dancer on Stage_ , by Edgar Degas.” Yusuke took a small breath, then continued, “It is one of his famous paintings depicting a ballerina, a leitmotif present in his works. Part of the reason why this painting is famous is the way he uses shadow and light to create a sense of motion, giving the illusion of the dancer coming into life.” The tall man took a pause to look at the woman standing next to him, her eyes watching him closely as she anticipates his next words.

“This painting captures the pure joy of dance. The Star is living out her bliss and it flows out creating this same warm feeling as we look at it. Her arms stretched out, calling us to join her in in a dance of delight.” he then took a quick pause. “In a way, I can see why you’re so drawn to this painting, dear leader.”

 

> What makes you say so?
> 
> > **Are you saying I’m a good dancer?**
> 
> Does she remind you of me?

 

“Well judging from the way you move in the Metaverse, I won't be surprised to see you knowing one or two things about ballet.” said Yusuke in a nonchalant tone. “You like to jump while switching your feet when you’re idle, but the most telling sign is that little jumping twirl you do from time to time.” 

Akemi silently cursed Yusuke’s ability to pick up subtle hints about the people around him, as he was absolutely right. Being in the Metaverse doesn’t magically give you the ability to do fancy acrobatics, a fact she learned after seeing Ryuji land on his face a few times and hearing from Akira himself that he used to do gymnastics. It’s been years since she last danced on the stage, but she still likes to keep up with the basics from time to time. To be honest, she kinds of enjoys the feeling when she stretches out her legs. She would never thought her knowledge of ballet would come in handy one day, at least not in a ‘beating monsters in an alternate universe made from people’s desires’ kind of way.

When they finally reached the end of the exhibition, Yusuke already made his way towards the station, when suddenly he felt a hand grabbed his sleeves, preventing him to go. While smiling sweetly, Akemi pulled Yusuke’s hand and took a seat on the museum cafe overlooking the exhibit. She opened the menu and ordered for the both of them, ignoring Yusuke’s plead to read the menu so he can check the price and order something that he could afford. Today’s a special day after all, and Akemi wouldn’t let Yusuke order something cheap like a glass of tap water.

While waiting for their drinks, Akemi took out the heart shaped box from her handbag. She puts the box on the table, startling Yusuke who is busy looking at the exhibit from his viewpoint. Akemi pushed the box towards him with a playful smile on her face, but Yusuke couldn't help to be perplexed by this sudden turn of actions.

“I really meant it when I said I’m in the mood for something sweet..” Yusuke studied the box of chocolates in front of him, his eyes confused. “But why the sudden gift?”

 

> It’s nothing special.
> 
> Why are you so dense...
> 
> > **Did you forget what today is?**

 

Yusuke puts his chin over his palm, trying to think the reason why is it suddenly an appropriate occasion to give chocolates to other people. “Ah, I see. It’s valentine's day.” a sudden epiphany crosses through his mind, reminding him yesterday’s sudden late night activity in the Phantom Gentlemen group chat. It was mostly talk of Ryuji being excited for something happening tomorrow, and him proposing a bet to see who gets the most chocolates. “So that’s what he meant for being excited for today..” said Yusuke. His gaze shifted to Akemi, who is currently watching him while sipping the drink she ordered for both of them, a disappointed pout showing on her face.

“I’m sorry for not immediately noticing your intentions.” although he gave Akemi an apologetic look, the girl only responded with an indifferent shrug, continuing to sip the drink she ordered. Yusuke couldn’t help to feel bad for her, especially after knowing that the chocolate is homemade, noticing the lack of brand name on the packaging.

Yusuke took a sip of his drink, trying to think of a way to turn back the situation. “If it makes you feel better, we can go wherever you want after this.” Akemi’s eyes light up at the proposal, shifting her gaze to the starving artist in front of her. Yusuke, seeing that he got her attention, then continued, “I dragged you to come with me to the museum, so it's natural if you drag me wherever you want to go in return.”

The gloomy expression on her face suddenly brightened up after listening to his proposal, her head nodding cheerly in agreement. Yusuke gave her a small smile, then proceeding to eat the chocolates that she made just for him. He looked up to see what Akemi was doing, only to find her head resting on her hands, watching him expectantly. Yusuke stole a glance to the chocolate box on his hand, then back to Akemi’s face. The young painter smiled,

“The chocolates tasted wonderful.” Yusuke said while Akemi nodded happily. She watched him finish the rest of the box, thinking of an appropriate place to bring him after this. ‘ _It must be somewhere beautiful…_ ’ Akemi was lost in thoughts as she took another sip of her cup.

 

* * *

 

The young couple took their time wandering around the city, never letting go of their hands. Yusuke talks about the various techniques that the artists used at the exhibition while Akemi listens, giving the occasional response. He got too immersed talking to her, mindlessly following her around as she guided him to the Ginza Line and then to the city bus. After he finished talking about Degas’ trademark of capturing motion in his paintings and Monet’s proficiency with colors, he was startled when they finally stopped at a pier overlooking the cityscape.

“How did we... End up here?” asked Yusuke in with a puzzled expression.

 

> You followed me, silly!
> 
> > **You said I can take you wherever I want...**
> 
> We took the subway train going anywhere, right?

 

“Well my, this place is a sight for the eyes.” Yusuke took his time to indulge in his surroundings. The sky is gradually turning into a soft gradient of orange and purple, setting the backdrop for Rainbow Bridge and the Tokyo Skyline at the distance. Stars shyly peeked out from above, while the waters of Tokyo Bay reflect the sun going down far ahead. He raised his hand, fingers forming into a frame to capture the scenery around him. He lets his vision wander, to suddenly settle on the subject standing before him. 

Akemi is leaning on the handrail, gazing towards the city’s skyline bathed in twilight. The way she leans her body to the rails, the precise angle in which she tilts her head to the side, then turning around to face her lover. Hair swaying by the bay breeze, rays of the fading sun hitting the right spots all over her figure, the colorful lights between them painting a brilliant kaleidoscope in her soft eyes, and her glossy pink lips slowly curving into a beautiful smile as their eyes met, turning her cheeks into a light shade of red. Yusuke could feel a gasp of air suddenly escape his mouth, mesmerized by the mere sight of young lady standing in front of him.

Yusuke could feel his heart race, the last time he felt like this was during that afternoon at the studio, where he finally took the courage to ask her to model for a painting- clothed of course. He wouldn’t want the other guys berating him for taking advantage of their leader, the incident with Ann taught him that.

He always admired the way Akemi presented herself, there was a certain aura to her that mystically draws his attention to her. Is it the way she always knew what is the right thing to say? The way she brushed her hair behind her ear every time she’s embarrassed? Or is it the certain elegance she holds while leading their rag tag bunch of misfits through the metaverse? As he took his time slowly translating her form to his canvas, a fervent feeling rises in his chest, slowly bursting to life.

For the first time since forever, Kitagawa Yusuke was thinking of something else rather than art or his growling stomach.

“My…”

  

> **> Are you okay?**
> 
> Haha, what is it?
> 
> Do I have something on my face?

 

“I can’t help to admire you. Right now.” he puts down his arms, looking straight to the person right in front of him. He shot her a soft smile and said, “Dear, you truly are a sight to behold.” 

Yusuke has his own way to make Akemi feel special. Call her sappy or anything but no maiden’s heart won’t melt whenever Yusuke do things to her, such as whispering sweet nothings without feeling embarrassed afterwards or the glance that he gave her whenever he thought she wasn’t looking (she knew it of course). So it was no wonder that Yusuke never failed to make Akemi’s smile grew even wider each day they’re together.

Yusuke leans on the handrail, taking the vacant spot next to Akemi. They share a moment of silence, letting the serene atmosphere engulf them. Akemi was about to close her eyes, enjoying the solitary moment that she and Yusuke shared, before the male beside her decided to break the silence, an enigmatic question popped out from his mouth, “Do you know, the reason why twilight brings happiness?”

Akemi shot Yusuke a confused look. She’s used to listening Yusuke philosophize about mundane stuff during their time together, but the way he said those words with an unusual melancholic tone piques her interest. After a short pause, Yusuke continued, “Sometimes it glows a cheerful shade of red, sometimes it’s a bleak shade of black. But the sky… Will always accept twilight for what it is.”

Yusuke turned his head to the side, looking to his lover’s eyes, “It might be sad that we have to part soon, but I don’t feel sorrow. I’ll find you at the end of day, guiding me towards the night and into the dawn. You’ll always be watching over me, no matter how far distance pulls us apart. Even if one day your shine fades to a shade of black, I’ll always be waiting here for you.”

“Like the sky embracing twilight for what it is, I will always love you for who you are, my guiding star.”

Akemi couldn’t help feel her cheeks warm up, turning into a rosy shade of red. Although he might come off as oblivious at times, Yusuke surely knows his way with words. She can never imagine any other guy saying those poetic words to her with a straight face, not the way Yusuke does. She responds him with a warm and comforting smile, as words will not suffice to express her gratitude to him.

Without warning, Yusuke pulled Akemi into a tight hug. He took in the sight of the young woman wrapped in his arms; _his muse_ , eyes clear as water, reflecting the stars above. He gently strokes her hair, taking note of the texture and scent. He’ll miss being able to freely touch his muse every now and then, to embrace her, to smell her scent, and to hold her. He took this moment memorize every detail of her, locking it deeply in his heart so she can always be with him wherever he goes.

A soft whisper escaped Yusuke’s lips, “Am I wrong to ask for your love in return?”

 

> No, not at all.
> 
> > **You don’t have to ask.**

 

Yusuke gave the young lady in front of her a tender smile, something that he seldoms shows to other people. He could feel the warmth from Akemi’s tender smile, the same warmth that the Sayuri painting from his late mother would emitted. This warm feeling of unconditional love between two people is something that his heart seriously longs for. 

“Very well.” he said with an affirmative tone. He then gently pushed his forehead towards Akemi’s, pressing the tip of her nose with his as he smelled the scent of perfume the female in front of him was wearing. Akemi’s eyes unconsciously close as she welcomes the tender kiss that the both of them shared. It was passionate, yet tender, but also filled with love and adoration for each other. They broke it off as Akemi smiled at Yusuke once more, and Yusuke smiled warmly back at her, his gaze never left hers.

“Our relationship is my, no” he took a quick pause as he admired the eyes of his muse, and continued, “Our greatest masterpiece.”

 

_I spent a romantic evening with Yusuke_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Message from Sponsor : holy shit this is fucking ahrd im sorry but i love you and i want to d ye
> 
> Message from Author: I SUFFERED FOR YOUR SINS ARTBOY WHY ARE YOU SO HARD TO WRITE //dies


End file.
